Conservative Party
The Conservative Party, commonly known as CP, is one of the two major parties in Kemburg, the other being the center-left Liberal Democratic Party. In the Kemburger political system, which is similar to the British, the Conservative Party is a center-right political party. It is currently the largest political party in Kemburg, that currently has 68 seats in the House of Commons and 3 seats in the House of Lords. The current leader is Andrew Clarke, who has led the Conservative Party since 2002 after joining from the Liberal Democratic Party, which his brother, Ross Clarke is the current leader of. The national headquarters of the Conservative Party are located in Beachside, Kemburg City. It has grown over the years, and has formed a coalition with the Liberal Democratic Party several times during its existance. History Formation The Conservative Party was founded in 1945, and is the second oldest political party in Kemburg after the now defunct Labour Party. It was founded by a large group of Kemburger independents, however many members of the Conservative Party of the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland joined within days, making the party extremely popular. After its creation, many citizens from the United Kingdom immigrated to Kemburg, once again increasing the popularity of the political party. LDP Formation The Conservative Party often slightly lost to the Labour Party in general elections, and the Conservative Party needed a tactic to win general elections every 4 years. Exactly 20 years after the formation of the Conservative Party, they were in luck as the Liberal Democratic Party was formed in 1965. They quickly formed a coalition with the Liberal Democratic Party, beating off the Labour Party, and CP-LDP started winning several elections. Policies Education We want the young generation to have the best possible start in life. We are building a variety of new schools across the country to ensure children have the best education possible. We have improved Kemburg's education since Prime Minister Andrew Clarke's first term as Prime Minister in 2005, and are still improving today. Notable members *Andrew Clarke (Prime Minister, Leader of Conservative Party) Criticism Many people have criticized the Conservative Party, from all around the spectrum. This includes former members of the Conservative Party, many of which are now independents. Many members of the Conservative Party left the political party in 2009 and joined further rightist parties. The reason for this was that the Conservative Party one again formed a coalition with the Liberal Democratic Party, a center-leftist party. Despite several speeches from Andrew Clarke reassuring the coalition would work once again, they didn't return to the party. Many more members graduated from the Party's youth wing, replacing the minority that had left the party in 2009. Headquarters and offices The Conservative Party has three headquarters located in Kemburg, spread across the country. The main is located in Kemburg City, the other two in Wolsey and Bournish capital, Belmont. They are listed below: *Beachside, Kemburg City *Wolsey *Belmont, Bournish Category:Political party